So I went
by Pond2
Summary: We all wish we had more of the tenth doctor so here we see him with a new companion doing what the Doctor does best. This new companion will have you reading into the night and wondering what their relationship will bring to the table. And with adventure romance and humor some of your favorite characters return throughout the story in a hilarious and wonderful way.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes were blurry and my ears were ringing as I felt two hands gently shaking my shoulders. "Hey?! Come on! We have to move, now!" a voice shouted from the end of what seemed like a long dark tunnel.

My eyes slowly came into focus as the features of my brother came into focus.

"Connor?" My mouth felt like marbles, "What's going…" but before I could finish my sentence I remembered the answer and we were on our feet.

My converse hit the ruble scattered around the ground as fire whizzed passed me and smoldered on buildings in blinding flickers of hot red flames.

I tried to rationalize my thoughts with terrorists or bombs but as strange objects shot through the air and odd things walked through the streets I knew this was not the case.

My feet slowed as I took in the hopelessness where were we even running to? We were like hopeless rats scattering around a maze. Stupid.

But as I glanced around I noticed one man who stood out amongst the chaos the screaming people one man stood strait and unfazed. He jogged into an alley and glanced back at me.

I realized how I must have looked, unmoving in the storm as well.

I gave him a questioning look for he was unarmed but he looked like he wasn't the slightest but scared or confused. He looked determined.

"Connor, did you see-" but Connor was gone. Lost to the crowd.

I turned again back to the alley and saw a flash of green light radiate from it.

I was torn. But as I heard a shout of pain come from just outside the alley I made my decision.

I darted in the direction the mysterious man went. A police officer lie on the ground as first responders began circling around trying to help. His gun lay a few feet away and I snatched it up quickly before rounding the corner into the alley.

A gun like robot stood in front of the skinny man shrouded in darkness pointing it's weapon at him.

"Exterminate!" the robot chopped out.

"No!" I shouted.

Without thinking I aimed for the easiest place to see in the dark. The eye piece was glowing blue and I pulled the trigger. Once. I missed and heard the bullet ricochet away in the dark and as the robot turned to face me my plan seemed less affective.

I took a deep breath in and exhaled, "Exterminate." I whispered as I pulled the trigger one last time.

The blue light went out. "Cannot see cannot see!" the robot yelled turning in circles.

The man swiveled around on his heels. "Nice shot!" he said in the British accent I had already come accustom to on my trip.

"I uh…" I stumbled trying to form words and feeling a bit dizzy.

"Time to go!" He smiled grasping my hand and pulling me forward into the darkness.

His spikey coppery brown hair shined in the dim flickering flames from the top floors of the buildings.

"where are we going?" I questioned finally finding my sense of speech as we rounded another corner.

"Just keep your eyes out for a blue box" his face turned to mine, "And then we're going to save planet earth." He smiled and winked.

"Oh and all before breakfast." I breathed. He didn't flinch. "Okay. Blue Box. Got it."

Just this morning my family and I were on vacation but now I don't know where they are or if they're even alive. Somehow though the only way to save them it seemed was to help this man. So As we began running again I kept my eyes peeled for a blue box.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you so much Caitlin far reviewing my work! The more reviews the faster I upload:) Can't wait for you guys to get the whole story!_**

 ** _-Pond2_**

We winded further and further through the dark damp streets of London and my thoughts pulled back to the morning with my family, care free and light now as this odd man pulled me through the dark his long thin fingers wrapped around my hand I clung to my last hope for dear life but the more we ran the more I thought about how little I knew this tall strange man.

"I don't even know you." I whispered before we rounded yet another corner.

He turned to face me, "That didn't stop you from trusting me?" He questioned his large soft brown eyes gently questioning me. "I'm the Doctor." He continued "and I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you. I'm not going to say you are safer with me but you will be protected." His eyes were so honest so kind. So old.

"Ashley" I choked. "Ash. People they call me Ash. Ashley Elizabeth Meadows."

"Hello Ashley Elizabeth Meadows!" A goofy grin flashed across his face as he shook my hand, "Ash great name! Good name that is!"

I stared waiting. "Shouldn't we…." I hedged forward.

"Ah yes! Quite right." He bounced back into action and snapped his hand back around mine again.

Amongst the maze of trash cans and dumpsters a bright blue police box stood out.

"Here we are!" he said releasing my hand to dig into his pockets for the key.

"Aha!" He exclaimed when he pulled out a small silver key.

Before he opened the door he turned to face me and his wild eyes set in his pale freckled face raced with anticipation.

"This is the TARDIS." He whispered flashing a brilliant large smile. He pushed open the door and rested his hand behind my back in-between my shoulder blades.

"It's HUGE!" I finally gasped. A smile grew on my face and a shiver rolled down my spine where the doctor's hand rested, "I mean…It's BIGGER on the inside!" I choked out.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He sniffed making his way to the center of the room which held a strange control panel like place.

"Doctor, it's AMAZING!" a bubble of happiness elated inside of me and spilled through my lips in laughter.

The Doctor snapped his head back at me his face full of pride. "I know." He patted the TARDIS gently after a moment of awkward silence on my part he laughed back to me. "Hold on." He instructed quickly before pulling down the lever.

I gasped as the room jerked to the left and I hit a metal bar and held on. After a few seconds of tossing and turning he dashed past me as I lay gasping on the ground.

"Be right back" He shouted shutting the door behind him.

He popped his head back In his hair flopping to the side. "Oh and… don't wonder off." He stated firmly leaving me in a puddle on the floor with a smile and a wink.


End file.
